Linh Cinder and the Philosopher's Stone
by CressTheDragonet
Summary: Cinder is going to Hogwarts where she will fight the dark lord, Levana. She will be joined by her step-sister, Peony, Scarlet (who is obviosly a) Benoit, the super smart Cress, and the odd quibbler-reading Winter.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Hey there! This is my first posted piece of fanfiction, so it'll probably be crap, but whatever! This is just a fic about the lunar chronicles characters at Hogwarts where harry and group exist, but cinder is the chosen one and levana is the dark lord. I'm really sorry, if anyone has already done this, I wouldn't know!**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own the lunar chronicles or harry potter.**_

"Ooo! Ooo! Let's go in here!" Peony screeched overexcitedly at Cinder while simultaneously dragging her into the nearest train compartment.

Cinder flinched at her step-sister, but her eyes were smiling. "Please scream again, I think I still have some hearing left in one ear." Peony wrinkled her nose but couldn't hold the look for long before breaking into an even wider grin.

Not only moments after they had sat down though, another girl trotted into the room, "Any one sitting here?" the girl asked, with a thick French accent.

"Nope, go ahead!" Peony said, setting down Cinder's owl, Iko. The bird squawked, sounding as excited as Peony at the idea of going to Hogwarts.

"Oh, cool, owl!" remarked girl.

"Thanks, this is Iko," Peony replied proudly.

"Wow. She's amazing! All I have is this rat, this is Pistol,"

"Pistol?" Cinder questioned, the first words she had spoken to the girl, Cinder realized how rash she sounded, but the girl didn't seem to care.

She shrugged, red locks tumbling down her shoulders, "He's really not as exciting as he sounds. He is- well- I think he is asleep."

Peony shrieked with laughter, and Cinder even let a smile spread out of her.

"I'm Scarlet by the way,"

"Peony,"

"Cinder,"

She smiled wider. She was going to Hogwarts. She was getting away from Adri and Pearl, and she was with Peony, and Iko, and now this Scarlet. And she would be learning _magic_ with them. And no one even seemed to care about her prosthetic leg and hand. She felt like crying. But, no, that wouldn't happen. That was one of the many side effects of the car crash- no- the attack she had survived, but her mother hadn't. The attack by the evil witch, Levana.

"Anything from the trolley, dearies?" came the voice of a lady driving a cart full of amazing-looking treats that Cinder had never seen before.

"No thanks, I've got my own," Scarlet said pulling out an unappealing tomato sandwich.

"Ummm…" Cinder looked at everything, entranced.

"Three of everything!" Peony exclaimed happily.

A moment later laughter was filling their compartment as Scarlet was explaining chocolate frogs, and Quidditch, and more wonderful things than Cinder could ever have imagined to be real before.

Then, just as Scarlet was about to try changing Pistol purple, the door slid open.

"Um- hello? I was-a- wondering if you-erm- had happened to see a toad? A boy named Carswell's lost one. O-oh I'm Cress by the way. U-m so have you seen a toad?"

She spoke quietly and quickly and stammered far more than Cinder could understand. She had a mass of unruly blond curls that touched the floor of the train just barley and was already wearing her uniform.

Before even Peony could speak Cress's eyes widened, "Are you doing magic?"

"Well I was before you came in," Scarlet muttered.

"Oh- sorry- please continue,"

"Violets, lavender, all in a circle, turn this old rat purple!" Scarlet chimed with a dramatic flourish of her wand.

The blond girl looked disappointed, "Oh- that doesn't seem like a real spell, here let me try-"

The girl paused midsentence and from the outside of the compartment came a boy's voice, "Hey, wait up, Cress!"

Pinkness spread over freckles speckling Cress's nose and cheeks. In a flash the compartment door was closed and Cress was gone.

On the opposite side of the door the last things the three could hear were,

"Y-yes, Carswell?"

"Is that _all_ hair?"

Peony was the first to break out laughing.

" ' _Is that all hair?'_ " Scarlet said in an off-putting tone Cinder thought was supposed to be the boy's voice.

Aching with laughter, Cinder decided this year would be the best time of her life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Hey there! It's chapter 2! YAY! If you haven't read the previous chapter for some reason, read it or this won't make sense!**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own the lunar chronicles or harry potter.**_

"Firs' years! Firs' years!" a gruff but friendly voice chimed. All nervousness that Cinder had had left dissolved. It was Hagrid. Hagrid. The one who had told her about this whole ordeal while in process while also managing to give Pearl a pig tail. The one who had taken her into Diagon Alley with Peony. Who had given her Iko in the first place.

"Hagrid…" Cinder breathed happily.

"Hagrid? Where?!" Peony shot around. Cinder pointed slightly with her right hand, but Peony was already dragging her and Scarlet to him while somehow also carrying all their luggage. Needless to say, they were at Hagrid in half a second.

"HagridHeyHowareyouI'msohappytoseeyou!Eeee!" Peony screamed up to him in one breath.

"You'd think a hello would suffice," Cinder stage-whispered to Scarlet.

"'Ello there! Peony, Cinder,-!"

"Scarlet," explained Peony.

"Ah, of course, Scarlet! 'Ello to you to, Miss Scarlet!" Hagrid bent down and met Scarlet in the eye, "I've 'eard your Grandmother runs the finest farm in France." Scarlet blushed up at him in apparent shock. Hagrid didn't seem to notice. Suddenly Hagrid looked up, noticing how many people had gathered.

"Best be goin' off then. Don't wanna keep you lot waitin' on the best boat ride of your life," Hagrid smiled, his beetle black eyes gleaming.

"Wow…" breathed Cinder, but Peony seemed to for once in her life to be speechless.

She was staring at the castle in awe. Everyone was. How couldn't you be? Warm lights gleamed in towering towers. Ancient-seeming stones all placed together into one magnificent structure that seemed to whisper one word over and over. For eternity and forever repeating a single syllable.

 _Home…_

"We're really here, right Cinder? This is real now?" Peony's voice wavered as she spoke, tears gleaming in her eyes.

"Yeah, this is real," Cinder replied. Her little sister's had sank onto Cinder shoulder, and Cinder engulfed her little sister in a hug.

"I love you," Peony whispered, barely audible.

There was a moment of silence. Then, Cinder let out a laugh, a small, wavering laugh, but a real one. Peony laughed too, and soon they were both chuckling at top volume.

"I love you, too," said Cinder.

Files and files of first year students ran together through the crowd. It was hard for Cinder to keep track of herself, let alone Peony. In fact- where was Peony?

"Hey! Cinder!" a voice called behind her.

"Scarlet!" Cinder let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey guys!" a new voice joined in.

"Peony! Where were you?" Cinder gaped at her.

"I-dramatic pause- teleported!" Peony said waving her hands around mystically.

Cinder rolled her eyes.

From behind the three of them a boy's voice sounded.

"Thorne Jr.! There you are!"

They looked around to see a rather portly toad sitting in Cress's hands.

"Her face looks like a tomato," whispered Scarlet in Cinder's ear. And it was true, Cress was blushing to the point that she did look a bit like a fruit. And her face only reddened more as the boy's hands and hers touched while he picked up the toad.

Just as Cinder was about roll her eyes again a voice that she had never heard in her life call to her.

"Cinder? Linh Cinder? The girl who lived?" The room turned quiet.

Cinder spun around to see a boy with dirty blond hair and brown eyes.

"My name is Kinney. Liam Kinney."

"Oh, hello," Scarlet said covering up for the fact that Cinder was still in shock for being recognized.

The boy's lips curled, "I wasn't talking to you," He listed his head for a moment, pondering, "But I do know who you are. Red hair and a hand-me-down robe. You must be a Benoit."

But before the boy had time to offer Cinder his hand, she was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello!** _ **I'm sorry that I haven't been updating recently, and this might be a really short chapter , but, at least it's a chapter(?)**_

 _ **P.S. We are now at the sorting ceremony!**_

Winter smiled encouragingly at Jacin as the tattered hat was placed on him. After a moment of consideration it loudly exclaimed, "SLYTHERIN," earning a few cheers, as well as some jeering from Gryffindor.

Let them jeer. Any house Jacin was in, was just fine. And she would be in it too. She would hope to be in it. Hope with all of her beating heart that she was in it. Because of Jacin was there she would be with him. Hope to be with him.

"Hayle-Blackburn!" the woman shouted, what was it? Professor McConga, MacGonnyfur, or something? Realizing she should have been under the hat by now, she bounded up to the stool.

"Slytherin, please" she said quietly as the brim of the hat dropped over her eyes.

 _ **"Slytherin?"**_ a booming voice sounded around her like a whisper and a holler at the same time.

"Yes, precisely, Slytherin," she replied, _good Sortie had heard her_.

 ** _"You don't seem very much like a Slytherin to me,"_**

"Well, than I would very much appreciate you placing me there anyway,"

 _ **"But you ought to be placed in your appropriate house based on your personality,"**_

Winter shrugged, "Oh well, then place me in somewhere other than Slytherin, I was only asking."

The hat was silent for a bit, like she had confused it. This was a common reaction to her.

After a moment it, ( _surprisingly uncertainly,) exclaimed, "_ _ **Hufflepuff!"**_

She skipped toward the cheering table with a smile, despite her disappointment and a few unexpected whistles and catcalls. Sometimes she forgot about the side effects of her beauty.

She sat down and took out a copy of her late fathers magazine, The Quibbler, and read until a girl bounced down next to her.

"Hello!" the girl said cheerfully, " My name is Peony!"

"Winter," Winter said, shaking her hand enthusiastically.

 _Maybe this wouldn't be so bad even without Jacin_ , she thought just as the tips of her fingers turned into frosty ice _, or maybe. It would_.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: This chapter includes some Slytherin hate/ Ravenclaw stereotyping; I personally believe that Slytherins are definitely not inherently bad, but in the Philosophers Stone Harry and Ron do hate on Slytherin a bit together and I am just trying to be true to the books. Also, I am in Ravenclaw, and assure you all that I do not see all of us as snarky know-it-all's.**

Cinder stared up at the dorm room ceiling. It was the middle of the night and her belly was still aching from the huge feast. Everything that had happened today didn't seem real. She cast her gaze down to her prosthetic hand. Nobody had said anything about it directly, but whether the whispers she heard around her were about her being the girl who lived ,or her hand, she wasn't sure.

And then there was her house. The house that, according to the sorting hat, she shouldn't be in. She was supposed to be a Slytherin, according to the hat. But Scarlet had told her Slytherins were bad, and yet….. Was she really a Slytherin? Levana had been a Slytherin, and that horrible Kinney boy had been a Slytherin, and she had been a… Gryffindor?

And on the topic of misplaced houses, there was the Cress girl from the train. As soon as she had met Cress, she had been 100% sure she would be in Ravenclaw (well, if Conder had known about Ravenclaw at that point she would have.). And yet, she was with her and Scarlet, in Gryffindor. She certainly did not strike Cinder as the brave or heroic type. At all. And honestly, she seemed like a bit of know-it-all, which Cinder thought was more of a Ravenclaw, than a Gryffindor trait.

Houses were confusing. At least here she had Scarlet. She smiled, peering over to the redhead snoring quietly beside her. It had been a long day and tomorrow would be even longer. And she should probably get some slee-

Cinders eyelids flickered open to a sun-filled room.

"Mmmmphhh," Scarlet grumbled, tumbling out of her covers onto the floor, "I don't like mornings," came her French accent through a pile of comforters.

Cinder smiled, "Come on, we'll be late for breakfast if we don't get ready." Cinder wasn't sure if it was true, but it seemed to work on Scarlet, seeing as 5 minutes later she was fully prepared, and dragging Cinder out of the common room in barely enough time for Cinder to get her shoes on.

Plates of sausages alongside bacon, pancakes, and eggs, greeted them at the dining hall. Cinder still wasn't used to all the amazing food here, although it seemed like Scarlet was in her element, and she did in fact seem to already have 3 pancakes and 2 sausages stacked on her plate. Giving Cinder a wide grin, Scarlet added a few pieces of bacon.

Cinder shook her head, grabbing a piece of bread to nibble on.

Scarlet shook her head at her, disbelieving, "You'll never grow with a bit of toast. Here," Scarlet took Cinders plate, "Are you vegetarian?"

"Um… No, but-"

Scarlet cut her off with a nod, piling Cinder's plate with bacon, before placing two maple-syrup covered pancakes onto the plate, and then completing it with a roast tomato.

"There, much better," Scarlet said, handing Cinder the full plate back. Cinder gaped at her.

Scarlet only smiled smugly, "Eat quickly now, you don't want to be late to class."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everybody! Sorry for not having updated in a while! But I'm going to try to update more frequently now that school is almost over (don't hold me to this, I am not promising anything!)**

Whispers followed Cinder everywhere in the castle, but after a few days she began to get used to it, and she tried not to let them affect her. She didn't mind the excited murmurs about the "girl who lived", after all up until recently _the girl who lived_ was nobody to her, and the fabulous tale of a baby defeating an evil sorceress still seemed like a fairy tale to her.

The thing that bothered Cinder was the people who would point at her prostheses muttering things behind their hands like, "What happened to her arm?" or "Why does she have a metal _foot_?" Cinder didn't react to them, instead looking away, and pretending that she hadn't heard, acting like she didn't care, but Scarlet and Peony were not good at not reacting. One time Scarlet would have punched somebody who had asked Cinder "Does not being a completely real human ever bother you?" unless Cinder had pulled her away. Peony had punched them instead, although the one who had insulted Cinder was FAR bigger than her little sister and in the end they had to make a run for it.

But overall the magical school never ceased to amaze her, especially since it was, ya'know, _magical_. One day, Cinder received a note from Hagrid, saying:

Dear Cinder,

I know you get Friday afternoons off so I was wondering if you would like to join me for a cup of tea around 3:00? I can't wait to hear all about your first week! Send your response with that owl, Iko.

From,

Hagrid.

Cinder smiled at the message replying: _Yes! I would love to!_ using Scarlet's quill. The thought of seeing Hagrid made Cinder very happy indeed, but at the same time she was filled with dread. Today was their first potions class, and during the start-of-the-year banquet Cinder had seen the potions master, Professor Snape, and she quite frankly thought he didn't like her. He looked at her the way that a vulture would look at a creature that it deemed to disgusting to eat.

The potions class took place in the dungeons, where it was colder than the castle, in a room that freaked Cinder out, as it was not only quite dark except for ominous torch light, but also contained many jars containing pickled animals and other odd 'ingredients.'

Scarlet and Cinder had arrived to the class when Snape started with roll call. He went through normally until Cinder's name, when he stopped and said softly, "Ah yes, Linh Cinder. Hogwart's new... _celebrity_." Kinney and his friends laughed behind their hands. They had not taken any sort of liking to Cinder after their first interaction.

Snape continued through the list of names as though nothing had even happened, but Cinder had already started to feel a sinking sensation in her stomach. He turned his empty black eyes on the classroom. Cinder's stomach sank further.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he began before going into a long speech that ended with, "I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even put a stopper on death...if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach,"

Silence followed. Cinder looked at Scarlet, who was wrinkling her nose ago the speech, while Cress looked caught between terror and an anxiousness to prove that she was not a dunderhead.

"Miss Cinder!" Snape called out suddenly, "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Cinder was dumbstruck. She had no idea what that even meant, but Cress had already put a slightly quivering hand into the air. Cinder was glad that Scarlet looked as confused as she was.

"Um, I don't know…, sir" Cinder said after a small pause.

Snape sneered, "Well, I see that fame isn't everything _obviously_ ," He did not call on Cress, and instead continued on, "How about this then, where would look if I wanted to find a bezoar?"

Cress stretched her hand up further into the air. Cinder, on the other hand was wondering what a bezoar could be while simultaneously trying to not pay attention to Kinney and his friends, who were not shaking in silent laughter.

Cinder gulped, "I don't know, sir,"

Snape gave Cinder a look that made her heart almost stop, "Maybe you could try reading a book sometime, eh, Miss Linh?" Cinder had in fact looked through One Thousand Magical Herbs And Fungi a few times before the lesson, but she could hardly remember all of it, could she? _should_ she?

Snape seemed determined to not pay any attention to Cress shaking hand.

"What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" Snape asked Cinder, pinning her with another withering glare. Cress had at this point stood up, although she was so short Cinder wasn't sure it made a big difference.

"I don't know," said Cinder gritting her teeth, letting her mouth take control of her as she said, "But I think that Cress has a pretty good idea, and since you haven't seemed to notice, maybe you should ask her, sir." Adri has always told Cinder that she was too rude and Cinder thought this might be what she was talking about.

Snape gave Cinder such a look this time that he could have killed a toad with it. Cinder realized, somewhat surprised, that she really didn't care.

"Sit down, child!" he ordered Cress, the blonde girl shrinking down into her seat, completely terrified by Snape turning his wrath on her, "for your information, Miss Linh, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion-"

 _This speech is like a sleeping potion,_ Cinder thought crankily while Snape informed Cinder of information that she frankly didn't want to know about, although Snape did force them to all copy it down.

"And a point from Gryffindor for your cheek, Miss Linh,"

The rest of the class was torturous experience of Snape swooping around as they made simple potions and criticizing everyone but Kinney. At one point Thorne put in the wrong ingredient and had to go the hospital wing when boils started to sprout on his arm. Somehow, Cinder ended up losing another point for this.

 _If it things keep going the way they are now_ , Cinder thought inwardly, _at the end of the year Gryffindor will be the only house without any points._


End file.
